Acceleracers: Silencerz
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: The drivers are left without vehicles and are forced to go into hiding by the Silencerz who tried exposed them as terrorists. Now the drivers have to find Vert and prove their innocent by the only thing they know how to do, drive. Vert now is an official Acceleron, but that puts him in more danger in the hands of the Silencers.
1. Chapter 1: Under Suspicion

******Razor: Hello people! It's been a long time I know. I kind of lost interest in writing FanFics.  
**

**Nuse: Blame the game: League of Legends, Folks.  
**

**Razor: Anyways, I remembered a childhood series I used to watch, despite being a girl.  
**

**Night Eve: Yea, Hot Wheels. Girls don't like Hot Wheels you know that.  
**

**Razor: Yea, but I liked this certain series of movies: Acceleracers. The series of movies ended abruptly because the stupid creators decided to drop it and move to Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 which I think sucks.  
**

**Barbieshiek: I agree, Hot Wheels: Acceleracers was such an interesting plot line and I think there should be a start up continuation of this.  
**

**Razor: What do you know?  
**

**Barbieshiek: I know a lot of things...  
**

**Ninja: ANYWAYS, Enjoy the fanfic.  
**

**Razor: I do not own Hot Wheels.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Under Suspicion  
_

Vert had gone straight into the Silencerz headquarters. He had found out that his father had been the one ordering people to race against him. He was confined in a small room and he tried yelling for help, but he knew that his friends were probably too far to hear him. He paced in the small room and wondered what happened to Sparky. Hopefully that little make shift robot could find his way to the others. Even so, he wanted a clear explanation from his father as soon as possible.

* * *

"Where's Vert Sparky?" asked Monkey to his robot.

"Hello." replied Sparky trying to mimic the Silencerz.

"This isn't going to help us at all!" exclaimed Nolo. He called out again. "Vert! Where are you!"

"Stop yelling, Nolo." said Karma. "We could attract attention to ourselves. We're in the middle of nowhere with no place to go."

"But what happened to Vert?" said Kurt out loud. "Could the drones got to him?"

"The drones are dead, there's no way for them to regenerate." countered Dr. Tezla. "Especially with their leader destroyed."

"We need a new place to stay for now." said Lani. "Some place with some moderate equipment. We can't let the whole world know about what we're doing."

"Well, we don't be getting anything done sitting here will we?" said Porkchop as he chewed on his bone necklace.

"What about the warehouse? It can provide shelter for now." suggested Tork. The others nodded.

"So we basically just lost our cars?" said Mark in dismay.

"So? We can always make another one." said Taro.

"We don't have any equipment or money to get one either." added Lani.

"We'll figure that out later, Lani." said Nolo. "Let's just get to the warehouse."

"I hope Vert's okay." said Karma. The group quieted down as they remembered Vert who had gone missing hours earlier. Disappearing into the wheel and vanishing afterwards. The only sound was the faint beating of Shirako's headphones. He was just standing there, not doing much.

"Why so quiet, Shirako?" asked Kurt.

"Got nothin' to say, man." replied Shirako nonchantly. He shook his head to the beats of the music.

"Well, let's get moving." exclaimed Nolo.

Kurt found Shirako's behavior strange. Even though he was a faithful Teku member and provided the music for their cars. Kurt then wondered why Shirako rarely talked during their lunch times or anything else for that matter. He didn't talk to anyone until someone approached him or something was wrong with his tunes. On the way to the warehouse, Kurt approached Nolo.

"Nolo, do you think Shirako's acting a bit weird."

"What do you mean? He's doing what he's always doing. He's listening to his tunes."

"He's acting like he doesn't care about Vert's disappearance." Nolo looks back at the Shirako who was lagging behind in the back, as always.

"He probably does, Kurt. I don't think there's anything for him to say."

"Do you think he's hiding something?"

"Probably, when he joined the Tekus, he didn't say much where he came from or who was he. He just showed up and asked to join. I liked his style, so I let him."

"We should be careful around him. It looks like he knows more than he's saying."

"If you say so."

* * *

The gang arrived at the old warehouse and looked in. It was dirty and empty as always. There wasn't much in it except old car parts and scraps of metal. The Teku and the Maniacs started to spread into their own spaces, declaring which part of the warehouse belonged to them. The Teku took the right side, while the Maniacs took the left side.

Kurt and Mark were talking about how they were going to become good brothers. Karma, Taro, and Sparky were discussing about where Vert could have ended up going into the purple portal. All the while, Sparky was trying to tell the people about how Vert ended up in the Silencerz area. Porkchop, Monkey, and Tork were gathering metal parts that they could use to make a car or something that could run. Nolo had approached Shirako, who had gone under suspicion to the Teku, who was minding his own business checking on his tunes.

"Hey, Shirako."

"What up, man?"

"You're a bit quiet, something wrong?"

"Cuz I'm listening to my tunes, yo. Nothins' wrong."

"You never told me why you joined the Teku."

"I wanted to, dude. You guys are cool."

"Well, where did you come from, Shirako. You never told me. We know where Kurt came from. Karma was a waitress for a bar before she dropped it and raced. Vert had participated in the World Race and won it. What about you? You always seem so…aloof." Shirako turned down his tunes and looked at Nolo with an unreadable expression.

"You really want to know, dude?"

"Yea."

* * *

**Razor: And that's the end of the first chapter!**

**Nuse: I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Razor: For all you HTTYD fans and Hoodwinked fans, I'm sorry I left the Fanfics so abrubtly and I promise someday I'll upload the next chapters. I'm also planning to write a fanfic for the movie: Rise of the Guardians starring Jack Frost the hottie.  
**

**Ninja: You're obsessed with an animated character.  
**

**Razor: I know that, but you have to admit. Jack Frost is cute.  
**

**Nuse: I agree.  
**

**Night Eve: I like his haaaaaaaaaiiiiiiirrrrrrr!  
**

**Barbiesheik: He's handsome.  
**

**Razor: Dude...that's wrong in so many ways.  
**

**Barbiesheik: What?  
**

**Ninja: It's better off you not knowing.  
**

**Barbiesheik: Wait, what? What did I say?  
**

**Razor: Til' next time Hot Wheel fans!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Razor: Hey Razor here! I've finished a New Chapter for Acceleracers: Silencerz!****  
**

**Nuse: **SPOILER**  
**

**Ninja: Nuse, Don't say that. They'll have to find that out on their own.  
**

**Barbieshiek: I like spoilers. But then usually I regret reading them after I read them.  
**

**Night Eve: And that folks, is why you shouldn't read spoilers.  
**

**Razor: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I like writing it!  
**

**Ninja: Razor does not own Hot Wheels or anything else for that matter.  
**

**Razor: But honestly, if I grow up, I'm going to buy the rights to Acceleracers and remake the series or continue it because I am itchin' to see what happens next.  
**

**Night Eve: Yea, because you like Shirako.  
**

**Razor: Shut up.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Escape_

"Got no family' yo. Like 5 years."

"You have no family? What happened?"

"Not in the mood, yo. Later." Shirako got up turning up his tunes and walking away. He still had the same expression, but Nolo could feel that he really didn't want to talk about it with anyone. He got up and wandered outside.

"Vert, where are you?"

A blond man with a blue suit stood in front of a room. It was Vert's father. The Silencerz had captured him yesterday and he felt somewhat guilty to his son for not telling the truth. He wanted to apologize, but when he open the door, it was empty.

"Vert?"

Looking around the room, he realized that his son must have climbed through the vent on one side of the area. The vent in the Silencerz HQ was huge and it was almost impossible to track just one person through all the pipes. He pushed a button and a very loud alarm sounded.

Vert had climbed through the vent for two hours before he heard the alarm. He was thankful that he ever even saw the vent. He wanted answers, but he really didn't want his father to tell him it. Earlier he had wanted his father to tell him what they wanted, but as he thought about it, he really didn't want to meet his father at all.

Going through the maze of pipes he found a somewhat large space. Feeling tired, he decided to take a small rest for a while. He hoped that his friends were looking for him. His knees ached.

"If this keeps up, I'm going to bruise my knees." thought Vert.

Looking around he saw multiple passage ways. Wondering which way to go, he felt a draft of air coming from one of the passage ways.

"That must be the way out." he thought. "If air is passing through that pipe that means that could lead the way out."

Vert relunctantly crawled through the vent again and hoped for the best.

The Drivers were making themselves at home when Shirako came in on a Motorcycle. He had explained that he had gone back to the HQ and managed to find motorcycles Nightlife and PorkChop's motorcycle. He had also explained that there were scraps of drone cars that seem usable if fixed properly.

* * *

So the drivers, minus Dr. Tezla and Lani, returned to the abandoned HQ to fix up something they can ride. Once they had arrived, the two groups started to scrap together into a working car. Shirako and PorkChop said they were fine with the motorcycles and will aid the others as they make their own vehicles. The Teku had used some of the drone's cars, drone materials, and colorful paint to make a brand new car that is also very stylish. The Metal Maniacs had scraped together old car parts in the garage with the drone vehicles and therefore it looked like a very metal maniac like.

"No tunes?" said Shirako as the gang went into their respective vehicles.

"Not this time, Shirako. We'll do that later. We still need to fix it up some more so it's stable." replied Kurt.

"Acknowledged, dude."

Shirako was disappointed that no one wanted any tunes in their car right now. Feeling bored since none of the Teku needed his help right now, decided to explore a little. He went into the old control room to see if he had left his missing MP3 Player in here when they left in such a hurry. Looking at the ground he saw a discarded robot. Looking closer, he realized it was Gig. Ignoring the seemingly dead robot, he looked at the wires. Judging by how the wires were twisted, it looks like it's been hotwired by something.

"I cannot allow you to find the Silencerz's HQ."

Gig suddenly came to life and shocked Shirako with a light purple energy. Surprised, he step back and kicked the robot away. Gig smashed it's head into the glass falling down, nearly hitting PorkChop in the head.

"What was that?" grunted Porkchop looking at the broken glass above.

Shirako stood up and wondered what Gig meant. He realized that if Gig was messing with the wires, then Vert must have went into the Silencerz's HQ. He started to play with the wires for a while, to see if he could get something to happen. Unwillingly, a portal opened up in the spinning wheel of power. It wasn't the normal power, it was just a purple portal.

"What happened, Shirako?" asked Nolo as he and Kurt entered the room he was in. Kurt looked outside and saw the portal.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Silencerz hangout. Cool."

"That means Vert must have gone to the Silencerz's H!" exclaimed Nolo.

"We got to rescue him." said Kurt.

"Shouldn't we tell Dr. Tezla and Lani about this?" wondered Nolo.

"I don't think there's time for that." Karma and Taro entered the room where the three Tekus were in.

"Our cars are prepared. We can go wherever we want now." reported Karma. "And what happened with the purple portal in the Wheel of Power?"

"It looks familiar." said Taro thinking out loud.

"That's because it was the portal Vert went into before he disappeared." replied Kurt.

"We should go rescue him."

"What about Dr. Tezla?" exclaimed Karma. "I'm pretty sure he wants to know about this."

"We could send a person to tell him, since we have all our cars up and running." suggested Taro.

"Let's go inform them of the plan then." said Nolo.

The Teku and Taro went down and explained the plan to the other drivers. They were surprised that Vert might have ended up in the Silencerz's HQ. Karma still proposed that they inform Dr. Tezla of the information before heading into a dangerous situation, but Nolo firmly stated that they should just go ahead and rescue Vert before the Portal closes. They instead came up with a mixture of the plan.

Monkey, Karma, and Sparky will return to Dr. Tezla and Lani and inform them of the others' whereabouts while the rest of the drivers will enter the Silencerz's HQ to rescue Vert. Unknown to the others, Vert was very close to escaping already.

* * *

Vert had climbed to the vent and found himself faced with three passageways yet again, but this time he felt sure that he had climbed through the right vent. He felt the pressure of the wind coming from the vents. Although something strange had happened, Vert felt wind coming from two of the passageways. That felt very suspicious to him.

He wondered if the Silencerz found out his plan to get out by finding the wind from the outside and decided to blow wind through the vents. He felt that he should take the path with the no wind coming out of it. Even if the vent didn't lead outside, he will have less of a chance of falling into a trap. Taking the chance, he went into the vent with no air coming out of it. Little did he know that his friends were mounting a rescue mission to find him in the Silencerz HQ. Little else did he know that one of his friends isn't coming back from the rescue mission.

**Razor: And that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ninja: Can I tell them now? Please oh please oh please?  
**

**Razor: Nuse can tell them, you're too hyper right now. And that's dangerous.  
**

**Nuse: Razor is writing a fanfiction for Rise of the Guardians, since she's so addicted to it right now.  
**

**Razor: It's not a definite answer that I really wan to type one up, but I already have an idea forming in my head.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Dude, you like Jack Frost way too much. When the DreamWork's logo shown with Jack Frost instead of the usual fisherman, you were hammering Nuse's arm like a driller.  
**

**Razor: RIGHT! Lol.  
**

**Night Eve: I like disbelieved Bunnymund. He's so KAWAII! :D  
**

**Razor: I know right! :3 Anyways stay in tune for the next chapter :)  
**


End file.
